Searing Flame Updating Name and Story
by Wynter is Coming
Summary: Alex has only ever known a world of ice and darkness, just like her partner Lia has only ever known the flames and pain. So when both girls are thrust into a world that they were always told was out to get them, how do they react.
1. Prologue

_Blue is such an interesting color. It can be soft and gentle as the morning mist, barely a color, but there all the same. It could also be deep and powerful, like the ocean waves leaping up to meet the thunder sky, to crash with the strike of lighting._

 _Or it can be cold, dangerous, full of ice and hate that freeze a person in their tracks. Freeze their heart so all they felt was a deep, shivering cold that spread through their veins, their very bones._

 _That is the blue I saw that day. I've never felt cold a day in my life, but when her eyes fell on mine, I felt cold._

 _I also felt at home, so I guess I should say that it wasn't an unwelcome feeling._

 _She was so tiny, barely the width of my whole arm, with matted blonde hair and a pale, grayish pallor to her skin that was simply unhealthy. But there was so much life in her eyes, those icy blue eyes, that it made you forget that you could snap her in two, that she was weak._

 _That De'Vroe would destroy everything good within her, so that she would be as dead as she looked on the outside._

 _I can still hear the shouts of obscenities, the crunch of the boots on the snow, and her simply standing there, surrounded by men who would take everything from her, unflinching, her chin lifted high as she stared up at him._

 _De'Vroe._

 _Le Monstre noir._

 _The dark monster._

 _I remember him reaching down to grab her cheeks, squeezing so her lips pushed forward and out, exposing her cheeks as she sputtered in his face, splatters of her spit raining on his face._

 _I remember him hissing and slapping her across the face so hard that she fell to the ground in a tiny heap of skin and bones, the snow barely giving way beneath her weight._

 _He laughed down at her, ordering a man to take her to orientation, readying himself to kick her to the soldier before he froze in mid-kick._

 _It was like he was suddenly a statue, even his face remained in its sick and twisted manner, with his eyes frantically scanning around the clearing of the camp, looking for anyone who could be doing this to him, until his eyes landed on her._

 _She was sitting up no, her nose bleeding, her eyes colder than before, practically white as she stared at him, her face impassive. Impassive as, slowly, De'Vroe's arm slowly started to curl up on itself, the bone snapping and splintering under a pressure that was otherworldly, out of anyone's control._

 _I remember hearing, yes I do mean hearing, the silent screams from his frozen lips, as his arm rolled back until she, it had to have been her, let go, letting his arm flop forward and his body to collapse to the ground, his scream no longer silent, piercing into the night._

 _I remember thinking that she would become a psychopath, and when De'Vroe pushed aside his hatred for her, he'd see the perfect weapon._

 _And she is, indeed, the perfect weapon._

 _But not the one he wanted her to be._

 _She was a child, lost in the darkness that stole everything she knew. She was numb to all pain, including her own. She was scared for herself and those around her._

 _She was darkness and light, power and weakness all wrapped in one body._

 _And this is her story._

 _Signed,_  
 _Alianna Wilson._


	2. Chapter One

Cold seeped into Lia Wilson's back as she stirred from her pained stupor, her dark brown eyes dazed as she fought to see through the blur that clouded her vision. With a small grunt, she struggled to sit up, her head and heart pounding painfully.

A firm, chilled hand pushed her back down. _Stay down, De'Vroe did a number on you today._

Lia grinned and opened her arms for a hug. "A hug would make me feel better." She giggled, still feeling loopy, but knowing her best friend, Alexandria Folchart, was right there by her side, she was already feeling better.

Alex groaned, hesitating before giving in. "I hate it when you give me the puppy eyes." She griped as she pulled away from the hug, her dead, gray eyes rolling about in mock annoyance.

Lia smirked and sat up, despite Alex's annoyed grunt. With a quick assessment of the room, Lia noticed that the room door was locked and Alex, and herself, did not wear their inhibitor collars. With a frown, she regarded Alex carefully, meeting up with a cold stare. "What did you do?" She asked in a low, worried tone.

Ever since that night, when Alex had been brought into the Hydra camp, Lia had taken it upon herself to love and protect Alex from any and all harm, this bond strengthened when Lia learned that Alex could not be harmed when she touched her.

Lia has the ability to suck people's energies and use them to her own advantage, a gift she had been born with. This, combined with her fire powers, made her the best ally and the worst enemy. Top it off with her partner, the Icy Mind Reader, the two were the most dangerous experiments that Hydra has managed to come up with.

But with this much power and fear from within their own system, comes rebellion.

Alex shrugged, shaking her head and not even giving Lia the benefit of looking her in the eye. "De'Vroe needs to learn when enough is enough. His obvious hatred of us is blinding his work, and he needed to be reminded of this." Alex's hands touched her bared wrists, scarred from years of wearing inhibitor bracelets and being electrocuted from trying got take them off. "The consequence is worth it." She coughed, standing up and walking to the opposite side of the room, her back to Lia.

Lia felt the simmer of betrayal, but she pushed it down. Alex always did this, acting as if she was angry at the world. Lia had become used to this and believed that she never directed that anger towards Lia.

Lia cleared her throat. "What. Did. You. Do?" She enunciated, standing up and staring at her friends back.

The back turned and showed a fuming Alex, her pale skin turning a lovely shade of white, the room dropping many degrees. "Drop it, Lia." She warned darkly. "I have no patience for this. Stop worrying about me. You're the one who's been out for three days, not me." She growled, baring her teeth like a wild animal.

Tears pricked at Lia's eyes, and she turned her head away, her chin trembling. Why did Alex always snap like this? It wasn't always this bad, but for about five weeks, it's been getting worse. Lia had once thought it was because Alex had found out that one of the guards had cornered her, but that was impossible. Alex would never enter her mind without her permission, and this is something that Lia wanted to keep to herself.

Alex huffed and shook her head. "Start looking out for yourself for once, got it?" She ordered, taking a leap into her flimsy cot and settling in. Lia watched as the petite woman settled in for a nap.

That is until the room door opened and De'Vroe and a couple of guards stood in its wake. De'Vroe's sickening grin caused Lia to want to sink into herself, but she stood her ground, glaring up at him defiantly.

He turned and pointed at Alex, who still had her back to him. "Get her up, it's past time for her to run some tests." He said in a sweet tone that made Lia want to gag.

"You're going to get your coming too, De'Vroe." Lia hissed as the guards dragged an annoyed Alex out of the room, Lia's lips turned in a sneer. "Mark my words."

De'Vroe regarded Lia with a cold look. "I have so many things over your head, Wilson. I'm no longer concerned because I know how to break you." He smirked, patting her on the head like she was an obedient dog.

Lia smacked his hand away. "Alex is unbreakable, she'll melt your brain." She shouted in passionate frustration.

De'Vroe laughed as he left. "I can break her too, just you watch!"

XXX

Alex sighed softly through her nose as she gazed upwards, her gray eyes staring down the drill that was poised just between her eyes. She hoped that they aimed higher once they finished all their other silly tests so she could hide the scar it would leave in the little hair she had.

After another horrible hack job to her head, she could still feel the sting of the blade against her skull, the way it scraped against it echoing in her ears.

Her head barely had two inches left, from hair root to end.

But it was just enough to hide her scars.

De'Vroe sighed and slipped on his gloves, glaring at his assistant; a Dr. Carter, whilst he positioned the drill towards her frontal lobe.

Alex hid a groan, her frontal lobe seemed to be his favorite spot to hit nowadays, and it was starting to give her a true headache. But would he listen if she spoke up? Of course not, he'd only keep drilling until her brain was mush and she was fully brain dead.

Before she could consider how good that option would be considering her circumstances, she heard the whir of the drill and her mind went blank as she fell into her head, in that place she had constructed the day she was first brought in for testing.

That place where she was the safest.

Her home away from home.

She settled in for a long testing period when a long, sharp wail pierced through her ears and snapped her awake with a gasp, her gray eyes shifting blue for only a millisecond.

De'Vroe was poised over her, the drill barely touching her head as they stared at each other in shock.

He'd seen her eyes.

"Get the experiments underground, and if you have to drug or kill them, then do it." De'Vroe barked as he turned to get out, saving himself first before any of the others. Alex scoffed at his leaving self and looked at the busying scientists, watching as they completely ignored or forgot her, leaving her strapped to a table as the siren blared.

Her mind suddenly raced to Lia, and she instantly sought out through their mental link. A link they had established since day one.

Nothing.

As time went on and nothing was to be heard from her friend, she started to hyperventilate. She kept searching, harder and harder. And still, nothing was all she felt.

Alex looked around, her eyes growing icy and wild, like a cornered animal. With a burst of energy, that she was unaware she had, she knocked out the power supply to the facility, knocking everything out.

Including the power to the chair which she was in.

She jumped up and looked around. The remaining scientists were on the ground, groaning in pain and confusion as they sought out a button to ask for a guard to subdue her.

She smirked and sent another surge, knocking them out.

She grabbed her uniform; a pair of black cargo pants, a white tank top, and combat boots, and started to get ready for battle.

It was only a matter of seconds before she was out the door.

As she ran through the halls, she felt a glimmer of life on the other side of her link with Lia, and her heart blossomed with hope. She grinned. _I'm coming!_ She vowed, then forced her dead like glare to return. No, hope and happiness have never existed in her world.

But she can be relieved.

Alex ran and ran until she managed to slide right into Cell Barrack #87. She smiled slightly as she saw her.

Lia.

She was slicing through the guards, opening the cell doors and screaming at the little girls and boys to get out, keeping herself planted between them and the oncoming guards.

Bored, Alex flicked her wrists and pinned five of the guards to the wall opposite to Lia, earning a surprised look from her best friend.

Alex grinned in that sardonic way. "The party don't start till I walk in." She faux sang, sounding like a dying goat. Lia snorted and tossed Alex a dagger. "You know what to do, partner!" She whooped, obviously feeling slightly more energetic with her best friend at her side. And the friends having each others back, they headed up one level, to Cell Barracks #1.

Where all the new kids are first stationed.

Alex has escaped the horror of staying in the cells in this barrack due to the inseparable bond between her and Lia, but she had done guard duty before and she always threw up after spending a few hours there.

So the sooner they got the kids out, the better.

Lia charged in, fire dancing from her fingertips out towards the tip of her throwing stars, the fire heating them, their cold metal now glowing red with heat. She twirled and the hot star sliced through five guards at once, the bounced off the wall and spun back at her.

Alex jumped and caught the blade with ease, twisting it between her icy fingers and tossed it sideways, watching as the throwing star clicked and bounced off of three locked cells, opening them and having children falling out onto the ground.

Lia rushed to the swarms of children and soothed their frazzled nerves, and pointed them to the direction that would grant them an easy escape.

Alex chuckled and ran to the other end of the hall, opening all of the doors. Guards filed in to stop the partners in crime, and that when the girls got down to business.

Skilled in their craft, Alex and Lia, the Valkyrie of the Battlefield, mowed through the guards.

The mundane guards didn't stand a chance against the super-charged, female assassins, and when they finally finished each person off, their uniforms covered in blood, they were on the opposite sides of the room.

Alex panted and turned her head, Lia looking right at her, oblivious to the man standing in the shadows behind her.

"Lia, behind you!" Alex shouted, turned and readying herself to battle once again.

A slightly dazed Lia turned and simply stared at the man, who stared back with warm blue eyes, his face stoic but kind at the same time.

Lia wavered in place, her body shaking. "Daddy?" She whispered before her eyes fell back in her head and her knees buckled, sending her falling to the ground.

The man rushed her, dropping his gun and catching her before she hit the ground.

Alex stared as more guards, new ones; the ones who infiltrated the base, filled the room, regarding her carefully and keeping their guns poised on her.

She then looked at the man. Their eyes met and Alex narrowed her eyes in a cold glare, pinning him down with a blast, searching through his head. She was shocked to see he had managed to block off her mental attack. She staggered back as she blinked, hearing Lia mumble 'daddy' once again.

"Who the hell are you?"


	3. Chapter Two

"How many times am I going to have to say sorry?"

Alex turned and glared at Lia as she offered a sheepish grin. "Forever. You're going to have to apologize to me forever. You want to know why?" Alex said darkly, her tone hushed as she glared untrustingly at the nervous guard at the end of the hall.

Lia sighed and buried her face against the wall. "No, but you're going to tell me anyway."

Alex straightened up. "You're damn right I'm going to tell you! We could have been free! Free, Lia! We could have been free of Hydra, free of all the bad in our lives, free! But, no! You have to go all out weird and call some stranger you've never met 'Daddy' and collapse in his arms. You know what we could be doing if you were in your right mind? We could be in Hawaii, Lia! Hawaii! Drinking those freaking fruity cocktails you hear those stupid guards saying their wives drink! But no, we are here, prisoners of the very people who were once our enemies. Thanks, Lia!"

Lia let out a small sound that sounded like a cross between a sniffle and a snort, and as she turned her head, she covered her face with her hands, as if to hide the fact she was crying.

The guard swallowed nervously and approached. "Excuse me-"

Lia lifted her head and gave Alex a deadpanned look. "Fruity cocktail?" She asked in a low voice. "You're mad at me, over a flipping fruity cocktail?" She suddenly burst into laughter, sending the guard running back to the other side of the hall, very unsure of how to handle these two females.

Alex continued to glare. "Is that all you got out of that?" She asked, sighing through her nose when Lia nodded through her hysteric laughter. "Good to know," the blonde groused as she leaned back, barely acknowledging the doors opening until she saw the stranger who Lia called 'Daddy'.

"Oh look, it's Mr. Receding Hairline." Alex clipped in a snarky tone, glaring at the Asian woman who stood at his side.

Before the woman could open her mouth, the man smiled. "She has a point, Melinda. I am going a little bald." He said in that kind voice that made Lia just smile. "Hi!" She exclaimed, bouncing in her seat, earning a confused look from everyone.

The man smiled after a moment. "Lia Wilson, also know as Wildfire. Nineteen in age and already has a list of names in her 'Book' that have been taken out." His small speech made Lia's smile falter as she looked down, her dark eyes hidden beneath long, elegant lashes.

Alex glared and slid closer to the brunette, murmuring softly, reminding her that she's okay.

The woman, Melinda, scoffed. "Alexandria... Strange. Phil, take a look at this."

Phil turned away from Lia's shamed expression and looked at the folder in Melinda's hands, frowning. "Whats wrong?" He took the folder and read through it, an eyebrow quirking upward. "It seems Miss Folchart's name has been changed, her last name was redacted. See if Agent Johnson can go through the computer files we found and find the original copy of this form." He ordered the guard at the end of the hall, who gratefully took the order and practically ran out of the room.

Alex lifted her chin, watching him. "He's right to be afraid of us." She said slowly, making sure she had the two agents attention fully on her, her eyes staring between dark brown and bright blue. "The more important question to me is, why aren't you two afraid?" Alex asked, ignoring the punch Lia delivered to her ribs, barely moving from the push.

Phil and Melinda shared a look, then they each looked back at her. "You're a kid," Melinda says darkly, her lips pursed in a permanent frown. "How much damage can you do?"

"You've looked at our files, you know just how much." Alex snapped. "Don't pretend we're innocent children whom you can reform and dress up to play soldier for you." She inhaled to continue on her rant, but Lia left a freed hand, covering Alex's mouth.

"Sorry about that, she can get out of hand sometimes," Lia said with a small grin as she flung the limp handcuffs across the room. "Alex, you can drop your handcuffs too, I know you got them off hours ago."

Alex pushed Lia away and watched the startled agent's faces as she meticulously took off the cuffs and tossed them at Phil's chest. "Time to update the tech, love. You're starting to get out of date." Alex said, leaning back and smirking sadistically as Melinda moved to separate her from Lia, fed up with the attitude.

Just as Melinda's hand reached for Alex's shirt collar, the door slammed open. "Time for me to see the freak kids!"

Lia and Alex both leaned away from the door and gave the brand new stranger an unimpressed look as Alex pales.

It's Tony Stark.

The playboy billionaire sauntered in, the Avenger's team following closely behind. Stark clapped his hands, looking around. "Wow, there are a lot of kids." He said after a moment, looking a little more solemn.

Alex snarled, her lip curling upwards. "Oh, geez. It seems the billionaire has a brain after all. What next? Going to work on your arithmetic? Maybe shapes and colors?"

Lia let out a snicker and silently fist-bumped her best friend as Stark stared at her, his mouth agape in shock. Not only had he not been expecting the sass, but he hadn't expected it to come out of a tiny blonde with dead, gray eyes.

Lia glanced at the new people in the room and frowned as her eyes laid themselves on one man. He was tall, and leanly built, with sandy colored hair that was expertly spiked up and eyes a soft green. He tilted his head a little when he looked at her and frowned, regarding her with those soft, yet sharp, mossy eyes.

The green-eyed man walked up to Lia and offered a hesitant smile, as if sensing the discomfort she was hiding. "Whats your name kid?" He asked.

Coulson, not quite catching on to what the green-eyed man was doing, spoke up. "Lia Wilson, also known as Wildfire." He handed Clint the file and moved to a group of kids, kneeling down to talk to them.

Clint sighed and put the file on the table. "They're more than files, Phil." He murmured to himself, though Lia's sharp ears caught the words. She tilted her head to the side, curious as to what he meant by that.

Stark cleared his throat, catching Lia's attention. He was on his back, rubbing his throat, Alex was glaring defiantly at him as he blinked up at her. "She punched me in the throat!" He squeaked, his voice hoarse.

"You were getting in my face." Alex crossed her arms over her chest and glared down at him, fighting the urge to stick out her tongue. They already knew she was young, she didn't need to act like a child.

Melinda walked forward and grabbed Alex's wrists. Alex yelped and a layer of ice trickled over her hands and arms and layered over Melinda's hands, causing her to gasp and break free, her hands a dangerous purple shade.

Coulson jumped up with a shout and pushed Alex away, holding Melinda close to his chest, looking over her hands carefully."Get her to the Med Bay!" He barked the order, leaving no room for argument as a red-headed female agent took her away, casting a wary glance in Alex's general direction.

After the incident, the girls had been separated from one of the room to the other, where the Avengers took turns talking to them. Lia was much more open and kind, even a little childish in some cases, which none of them minded, it was almost endearing.

Alex was stubborn and silent, her whole body casting off waves of icy coldness that boded well for no one if they dared to cross her in any shape or form. For some reason, Stark had been the one to talk to her the most, almost determined to make her crack a smile, even if it was a small one.

The process of talking to the girls seemed to work. Lia was more than willing to tell them the dirty secrets she knew of Hydra, and Alex didn't try to kill anyone. Everything was going fine.

Lia was happy, the one named Clint Barton was telling her about something called 'The Circus' and what kind of things went on there when the doors to the cell bay opened once again. Lia looked over instinctively, only to freeze, her heart stopping as she saw him.

It was that guard.

The one who cornered her a few weeks earlier.

And he was smiling.


	4. Chapter Three

Lia stared at the man, unable to breathe as he was guided to sit next to her, no one in the room had any idea of their history, not even Alex. She felt the bile rise in her throat as his arm brushed hers.

 _Breath... All you have to do is-_

"So, lovely day, isn't it?" His thick German accent startled Lia into pushing further into the wall, her dark brown eyes wide. For everything she'd controlled and hidden, she was having a hard time putting her guard up this time around.

The guard turned and smirked darkly down at her. "Surprised they put me here in the room with you, guess you do know your place." He commented, leaning over her, causing Lia to slowly shrink down against the wall, her breathing quickening until she saw a pale, delicate, tiny hand tap on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, you probably know me, which means you should know to back off." Came the chilling words from Alex, who was staring at him through her straight, messy bangs, her face calm and impassive.

The guard stood, attempting to scare the tiny woman away with his height and size, bowing down over her. "Know your place woman..." He began to warn before Alex grabbed his throat, angling her body in a perfect arch, her face inches from his. "When I give the order, you obey, cannon fodder," She said softly, almost pleasantly, ice flowing up her arm like delicate lace, rapidly making its way to his throat. "It could take me little to less than a second to finish you, so I would highly recommend you learn your place."

Lia reached up, terrified of the blank, gray-eyed look Alex was giving. She took hold of her wrist, letting her hand heat up, stopping the ice in its track and sending Alex away with a yelp of pain, her wrist horribly burned.

Lia winced. She hadn't meant to hurt her, just stop her from killing someone. Hadn't she had enough of killing?

A SHIELD guard walked up. "Is this woman bothering you?" He asked, pointing to Alex, who gave him a comical look of 'excuse me, but who do you think you are?'

"Always," Lia coughed. "But he's bothering me more, would you take him away?"

The ex-Hydra agent scowled as he was led to the other side of the room, as Alex sat next to Lia, cradling her wrist, icing it over to help it heal. "You could have said stop," Alex said aloud.

"Would you have? Stopped, I mean."

"Maybe, depends on my mood."

Lia frowned as Alex shrugged, staring down at her hands, her hair covering most of her face.

 _Alex... Let me in._

 _No._


End file.
